


One Year and One Day

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: A Year and A Day-Virginia Henley, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Friends to Lovers, Handfasting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had chosen Q with his head but was falling for his sweet charm with his heart. James came to realize that he had never truly been in love. The appreciation and affection he felt for past lovers paled in comparison to what he felt for Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year and One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit work of fanfiction, I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein.

Submerged to his chest in the deep forest pool, the dark haired young man shivered at the feel of the icy water lapping at his skin.

This was his favorite spot in the county, one of the few places he could come to be alone with his thoughts. 

He was ostensibly out gathering herbs for the stillroom, but had taken a detour to bring him to this quiet forest oasis. 

Moving gracefully towards the center of the pool, he dipped below the chilly water and sank to the bottom of the pool, holding his breath and staying below the water until the ripples had disappeared from the surface. 

When he was finally out of breath he broke the surface of the water with a gasp and brushed his unruly brunette curls back with one hand as he reclined in the water, allowing the buoyancy to support his weight. 

After some time, when the shadows began to lengthen, he left the secluded glade and headed back to the castle. 

On the way he stopped to collect burdock and sundew to add to the satchel he carried to tote his herbs. 

As he neared the small town that had sprung up around the castle gates he heard a great commotion as everyone rushed about in frenzy.

Quinn rolled his eyes as he recognized all the signs of the castle preparing for guests. He headed to the stillroom in the inner keep where he lived and worked with his grandmother, an herbiest by trade who served as the local physician. 

Quinn spent most of his days preparing to take over for her when she became too old to make the house calls that were an important part of their routine.

He settled in to hang and dry the herbs he had collected, idly wondering where his grandmother had gone. Perhaps his sister in law had gone into labor? It was likely; the child had dropped significantly over the past few days.

He was working steadily, trying to stay out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the castle preparations when his older brother entered the room with a soft knock.

“Good day Quinn,”

“Good Day Scot, how can I help you?”

“I’m sure you noticed the preparations around the keep.”

“Be hard to miss them.” He agreed teasingly.

“It would at that,” Scot said with a laugh. “The county has been gifted to one of the Queen’s knights, we received word that he and his men will arrive within the week.”

Quinn paused, and looked up from his work, “Thank you for letting me know.” He said seriously. He had a great deal to prepare if they were going to be occupied by a Lord and all his troops.

“Quinn…”

“What’s wrong? Not like you to lose your words.”

“I need to know if you will be willing to serve the Lord and his men if they are wounded. They are English and you know Aileen will not.”

Quinn flinched at the idea of his grandmother being asked to treat an invading force; she would likely use the wrong herbs and kill a man just to make her displeasure known. 

“Fear not, I am willing to help those who need it. Besides, I would like to see some real battle wounds, rather than just farming accidents and burns.”

“You've certainly found your calling little brother!” Scot said with another boisterous laugh, relived that he could return to their father the steward with word that they had no need to ask one of the county herbalists to move to the castle for an indefinite time. 

“Away with you, get back to your plans! I have my own work to do.” Quinn said with a quiet laugh of his own as his brother made his way back to the courtyard, leaving the younger man to his own devices.

~~~

James Bond, first knight of the realm, rode at the head of his column of men at arms as they approached the county of Durham, Scotland. 

He had been awarded extensive holdings in both England and Scotland to add to his family titles in France. 

Queen Olivia had appointed him governor of a large portion of the South of Scotland in hopes that he could tame the rebellious spirit of the people she had so ruthlessly defeated in battle.

She had carefully chosen forward thinking men to take control of her new territory; these people had been crushed in battle, their pride damaged and their land claimed. The regent had made it clear that she wanted the country run with a tight hand, but without creating more bad blood or stirring resentment.

James had eagerly agreed to the task, having grown weary of constant battles and dancing attendance on the idle ladies at court. It was past time for him to think of the issue of his inheritance. 

He was nearing thirty and was the last Bond of his bloodline. His family had never been prolific breeders and he had been the only child born of his parents union. If he died without an heir, all of his holdings would revert to the crown, and while he was sure Queen Olivia would thrill at the prospect, his love of country only went so far.

He had taken up the mantle of governor and after several days of travel meeting with the locals and touring the scenic country, he was nearing the end of his journey. 

The Durham County seat was the largest of his newly appointed holdings and he had sent word a few days ahead for the steward to prepare the estate for himself and his retinue.

Now they approached the castle proper, eager for their journey to be done.

His men raised their standards and marched in formation into the courtyard, the road cleared for their approach with his tenants lining the edges all but silently.

It was a tense moment that he understood well, he now held their lives, their futures, their livelihoods in the palm of his hand. They had no way of knowing what kind of man their new queen had sent to rule them.

The silence was broken by an elderly man who approached him with a wide smile. “Sir James Bond, welcome to county Durham!” 

He dismounted with ease and strode forwards to grasp the man’s arm. “Well met, steward; I see that you have done an admirable job in preparation for my arrival.” 

James was well pleased with the clean and orderly state of the bailey and could not help but notice that it did not hold the wretched stink that so many keeps were known for. 

“Thank you kindly Sir, I am Geoffrey Boothroyd. My family has been castle keepers here for long decades. We serve our Lord and stay out of politics.” He ended somewhat nervously watching for the younger mans reaction.

“Excellent, well, if this is your standards of work then carry on with it. You shall remain steward until such a time comes to appoint another.” 

“Thank you my lord,” said the relieved man. “May I introduce you to my eldest son Scot? He is my under steward and is well trained, if you or your men need anything ask one of us and it will be done.”

“Well met Scot.” He greeted the man who appeared to be in his middle thirties. 

“Well met Sir James, allow us to give you a tour of the keep?”

“Carry on.”

He turned back to see that his men were dismounting and unpacking at a steady rate with help from residents of the bailey. 

The Boothroyd’s gave him an extensive tour of the castle grounds, smoothly answering any questions that arose and impressing him with their working knowledge of the keep.

By the time they returned to the courtyard, Scot had been called away to oversee preparations for the feast that would be held that evening and James was locked in intense conversation with the elder Boothroyd.

“These are some of the finest grounds I have ever toured, you do credit to your family name.”

“Thank you, Sir James, we will serve you well.”

Until the next Lord comes along, James thought wryly. 

As they went about their tour, James couldn't help but notice the number of children running about. He always noticed children and felt the simmer of envy when he watched parents interact with their young.

“Why do so many of them call you grandfather?”

“I am their grandfather!” Geoffrey replied proudly.

“But there are so many!” 

“Why yes, I have thirty six grandchildren, sorry, thirty seven, my son's wife just gave birth last night.”

James was shocked, “how many children do you have?”

“Only twelve milords, I only married once you see, and when she passed I could never look upon another.”

“Twelve? And so fertile?” 

“Why certainly, we do large families here milord,” he said with a laugh at the look of surprise that remained on James’ face.

“You are a lucky man; I have had no such luck with fatherhood.”

“You are young still, plenty of time to sow your oats.”

James nodded silently, lost in thought; trapped in the memories of his ill fated marriage to the Lady Tracy who had carried his name for five years yet never took with child before her death of lung fever.

He had always wondered if the problem was him. Tracy had been young and healthy when they married and they had eagerly looked forwards to children, but it wasn't meant to be.

He thought of his mistress, Vesper a lady in waiting at Queen Olivia’s court. They had been together for nearly two years and his seed had never taken root with her either. 

She regularly hinted at marriage, and he would bind himself to her in a moment if she proved to be fertile, but it hadn't happened, and she had not wanted to leave the luxuries of court to live in the wilds of Durham. 

“Is aught amiss Sir James?” his steward asked quietly.

“I may be overeager to ask, but do you have any unwed daughters? My family has never been a strong line and I would avail myself of your family’s fertility.”

Geoffrey was shocked at the suggestion, a fine lord wanting to marry one of his kin?

“No daughters left I'm afraid.” James felt his heart plummet until he noticed the olds man's hesitation.

“I do have a son… he is a carrier, but shy of men.”

“I would meet with him,” James replied immediately. “I am willing to marry one who can and will bear my child.”

“If that is the case, would you consider a traditional hand fasting?”

“What is that?”

“It is an honored Scottish tradition in which a couple bind themselves for one year and one day. At the end of their contract they can choose to marry or go their separate ways, any children conceived in that time are considered legitimate.”

“I give you my word that if he bears me a son, I will marry him and make him my consort to rule at my side.”

“And if he bears you a daughter my Lord?”

“Then my offer stands, women can inherit just as easily as men and I wish to leave my legacy with my kin.”

“I accept your generous offer on his behalf,” they grasped arms once more smiling widely at their mutual gain.

“I would see the ceremony done as soon as possible, steward. I could be recalled to court or battle at any time and do not have time to waste on this matter.”

“Is tomorrow too soon? My son was helping my daughter in-law deliver my newest grandchild and must need rest after such a long endeavor.”

“That is fine; I will trust you to make the appropriate arrangements. Now let us see to the feast!”

~~~

Quinn dwelt in his brother’s house unaware of the great changes that had come to the keep as Kathleen labored to bring her new son into the world. She always had long, difficult labors that lasted for days, and she and Quinn had grown close over the years as this was her fifth child, and he was her favored birth attendant.

After the child was delivered, they both collapsed into sleep and missed the arrival of the guard and the feast that followed.

It wasn't until early the next morning as Quinn made his way back to the keep and his own bed, that he remembered the arrival of the new lord.

Being around so many strange men made him uncomfortable. His sisters and carrier brothers found it odd, but never pushed him on it.

He had never told anyone, but three years prior when he was seventeen he had been attacked by a strange man in the woods while out gathering herbs. The man had made it clear through rough language and grasping hands that he intended to violate Quinn, he had managed to escape through judicious use of his herb cutting knife and had fled back to the bailey. 

Since then he had been wary of strange men, but had avoided telling anyone of the incident so as not to have his freedom curtailed. He had never seen the man again and would have thought it a terrible dream had he not been forced surreptitiously clean the blood off his knife and hide his bruises for days after.

Keeping his head down, he hurried to the stillroom to give Aileen the good news that she had another great grandchild. He knew that she would be pleased and head over to see mother and child just after breakfast.

When he arrived to his chambers, he was surprised to find his father waiting for him with a sour faced Aileen at his side.

“Good Day Papa, Grandmother, Kathleen delivered a boy!”

“Good work lad, I'll look in on her later.” His father replied with a broad smile and pat to the shoulder.

“You missed a great deal yesterday.”

“I can see that.”

“I have wonderful news for you. My boy, you are to be hand fasted this very day.”

“What?!” he turned to look at Aileen who shot him a sympathetic look behind his father’s back.

“But father I don't want to marry!”

“I did not say marry, I said hand fast.”

“But-“

“No buts this is a huge honor from our new lord, and I will not have you embarrass me with a tantrum.”

“But who? And why did he not ask me himself?”

“It is no one you know my boy, how could he ask you?”

Quinn felt faint at the realization that before the day was out he would belong to one of the strangers for one year and one day.

“Papa, please-“

“I’m doing what’s best for you, Quinn. You are getting older with no family to call your own. I would see you settled in my old age.”

“But I-“

“You must trust me in this; it is to your benefit. Be in the east solar at noon. I will have your sisters attend you and Scot will move your belongings to your new chamber.

“Can I not stay here with Aileen?”

“It wouldn't be proper, Quinn, you'll be a hand fasted man, you'll stay with your partner.”

“Ahh don't cry son,” he soothed as tears welled up his youngest child’s eyes, ”This is the beginning of a bright future for you. I’ll see you at noon.” He clapped him on the shoulder once more and strode from the room with a curt nod to his mother in law.

All thoughts of sleep fled as Quinn dropped into a chair and rested his head on the table.

“I don't want to grandmother! How would one of the men even know about me?”

“I don't know child, your father was telling me to pack your things just as you walked in!”

“Do you know who he is?”

“No, I've steered clear of the invaders since they arrived!” she spat hatefully.

“What can I do? I don't want to be hand fasted to a stranger, I don't want to be hand fasted at all!”

“You could run, head to the wilds and make a camp. We used to do it in the old days when highlanders raided.”

“But for how long? I can't stay in the wilds forever, and I could never come back after shaming papa so.”

“Be brave lad, there are ways out of everything.”

“Not this I'm afraid.” They looked up in surprise as Scot walked in with Rory and Ninian in tow. 

Rory was the eldest Boothroyd girl and was visibly pregnant again while Ninian had just birthed his third child a little over a month ago and carried the baby in a sling wrapped over his chest.

“We are here to help you prepare, Scot didn't think Aileen would be much help.” Rory said with a soothing smile.

“I won't, and you should all be ashamed, trussing your brother up and giving him to an Englishman!” she raged at her traitorous grandchildren.

“Leave us Aileen, go tend to Kathleen and her baby, we have work to do here and you will only hinder it,” Scot ordered wearily.

She grabbed her medicine box and stormed out of the stillroom, slamming the door behind her, causing the vials of herbs and tinctures to rattle on the shelves.

“She’s in a right mood.” Ninian’s wry humor had never failed to make Quinn smile, and now was no exception.

“Let us draw you a bath little one, and Scot will pack and move your things, you are moving up in the world, hand fasting a knight.” Rory had been the mother he never had since their mother died shortly after birthing him. Scot had been clever to bring her as Quinn could not bear to disappoint the woman who had breastfed him next to her own child.

With a sigh he resigned himself to his future, but only for one year and one day, after that no one could speak for him, and he could refuse to marry. He may even get a child out of it without the husband.

Every cloud has a silver lining he thought as Ninian moved in to trim his hair and Rory called for servants to bring the tub with hot water and soap. 

An hour later as he relaxed in the steaming water with Rory scrubbing his hair, he wondered idly who it was he was handfasting exactly.

~~~

James waited in the solar with the priest, as Geoffrey organized a hasty luncheon as a formal celebration of the event.

He was eager to meet his bride and wondered of the young man in question would be as attractive as Boothroyd’s other children seemed to be. 

So far he had met seven of the twelve and it would have been no hardship to bed any of them. It soothed his worries that the reason the young man was unattached at nineteen was as his father said, he was shy.

James had often envied carriers, if he could have borne a child he would have many times over by now, but he would not give up his ability to sire children for any reason. 

Carriers could only birth children and could not impregnate anyone. Non carriers could not birth children but typically had little trouble impregnating women and carriers.

This line of thought brought James back to the concern that had been eating at him for years, what if the problem lay with him? If his seed didn’t take with this lad, he would consider it done and move on, perhaps name an heir not of his bloodline.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and his steward entered with a young man in tow.

James felt a rush of relief and arousal at the sight of the handsome young man. His long dark hair curled sweetly at his temples and the nape of his neck. His skin was pale and creamy and his lips were full with a subtle shade of pink. He was slender and lean with long legs leading to a tapered waist. 

Geoffrey stepped forwards with a hand on the small of the young man’s back. “This is my youngest child, Quinn.”

“I am pleased to meet you sir,” he said so softly that James had to strain to hear him.

“The pleasure is mine, Quinn. I am Sir James Bond, first knight of the realm and governor of the county Durham.”

Quinn’s head jerked up in surprise and James was pleased to his wide brown eyes darken with pleasure as the young man looked upon him for the first time.

“Are you here to conduct the ceremony sir?” he asked with a bow, looking askance at the priest. “Which if your men am I to be bound to?”

“You are binding yourself to me if you are amenable.” James replied, surprised that the elder Boothroyd had kept his identity from his youngest son. 

Quinn’s head spun as Sir James took his hand and led him to a secluded corner of the solar where they could be seen but not overheard.

“I do apologize; I expected that your father would tell you of my offer before presenting you today.”

“He knows me too well; I would have been far more upset had I known your name.”

James took in the younger man’s pale countenance with some concern. “Are you fragile? Do you take ill easily?”

“No sir, I’ve just had a shock! I'm never sick.” Quinn cursed his quick tongue, had he allowed the man to think he was sickly; he likely would have called off the ceremony all together.

“I see. I take it then that this agreement is not to your liking?”

“I don't know the agreement sir.”

“I have promised your father to marry you and make you my consort if you bear me a child whilst we are hand fasted.” 

Quinn let his hand drift to rest on his flat stomach and thought wistfully of bearing a child. 

“I never wanted to marry,” he said softly. Though that wasn't exactly true, before being assaulted in the forest, he had been somewhat looking forwards to the prospect of marrying and having a family of his own.

“I see,” James did nothing to hide his disappointment. “I take it you don't like children?”

“What a horrid thing to say! I love children, I have many nieces and nephews and I care for them as though they were my own! I helped deliver most all of them!”

“But you don't want any of your own?”

“…I…” Here Quinn was stuck, he did want a child, but not with this man, this stranger.

“I have no intention of forcing you to bend to my will. If you do not enter this agreement willingly you will not enter it at all.” James turned to tell Quinn’s father that the arrangement was off.

“No! Wait, Sir James!” Quinn caught the knight by his sleeve. “You seem to be an honorable man, and I would not shame my father so. It is only for one year and one day, let us come to know one another over that time and see what will be.”

“Are you sure? If our time together is productive it shall be for considerably longer than the length of a hand fast.”

“Only by my leave sir, the child will be legitimate whether we marry or no.”

“I will accept your terms,” James stated solemnly after a brief pause to consider Quinn’s proposal. He lifted his fair partner's hand to his lips for a kiss. “Shall we?”

Quinn took a deep breath and placed his hand on James’ proffered arm and allowed himself to be escorted back across the room to where his father and siblings waited, chatting idly with the priest.

“Your father and my right hand Sir Alec will serve as our witnesses.” Quinn greeted the tall blond, who had entered the room while he and James were in close conversation, with a weak smile.

The ceremony passed in a blur and was over in but a few moments. Quinn was glad that he knew how to sign his name, though he couldn’t read the contract- the priest had read it aloud for his benefit.

All too soon they retired from the solar and headed to the main hall where a festival luncheon had been presented for the enjoyment of all.

Quinn hated to be the center of attention and had never eaten at the Lords table on the raised dais. Sir James and Sir Alec sat on either side of him tempting him to laugh at their coarse banter and filling his plate and goblet until he had eaten his fill.

“Don't spoil him Alec, that’s my job!” James griped as Alec fed him a sweetmeat by hand.

Quinn laughed at the unabashed wink Alec through at James, “Don't think I've forgotten about you, little flirt!” James leant over and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth causing Quinn to flush and look away.

James groaned quietly at the sight. “Never been kissed lad?”

“No sir,” he whispered shyly glancing at the knight from beneath his thick lashes.

On that note James stood and extended his hand to Quinn, helping him from his seat. “Time for us to retire, don't expect me before tomorrow.” He said sotto voce with a wink to Alec.

“I'll have supper sent up to you later, be easy with him, he’s skittish.” 

“Yes, his father might have been understating matters when he said shy.”

“Good luck breeding.”

“Hopefully I won't need luck.”

They grasped arms before James moved away to where Quinn was talking with his sister Rory who was smoothing his hair back from his forehead lovingly.

“Excuse me Rory, Quinn.”

“Yes Sir James, I was just having a quick talk with my brother.” She said with as low a curtsy as she could manage in her advanced condition. 

James helped her up quickly with a bracing hand to her elbow, “Don't tax yourself on my account, miss.”

“Oh, you are a sweet one,” she said with a smile. “Be sweet to him.”

“Don’t worry, I will. Enjoy the rest of the meal.”

She squeezed his hand once and kissed Quinn before heading over to the rest of their sisters at one of the lower tables.

They left the hall to cheers and applause from the locals and James’ men at arms. The attention caused Quinn to blush profusely and hurry from the room, pulling James behind him. 

“So eager to be alone my sweet?” he teased as the young man drew to an abrupt halt. “What’s wrong?”

“I don't know what room they've placed us in.”

“I had your brother move your things to the master tower, I hope you don't mind if we share.”

“I don’t mind, we usually share beds during the winter months anyway, and harvest will be over soon.”

“I hear winter comes early in Scotland.”

“Yes, and lasts a long time.”

“We will keep each other warm, sweet.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Please, call me James.”

“Yes Si-James.” The knight laughed at Quinn’s obvious embarrassment at the slip. 

“You'll get used to it castle keeper, come let me show you to our chambers.

~~~

The remainder of their trek through the halls was quiet as they contemplated the rapid turn of events that had lead to their meeting. It was all so sudden, Quinn was still half convinced that he was lying in bed next to Kathleen, dreaming this whole day. 

But there was no way he could have dreamt a man as handsome as his partner. With his cropped blond hair and pale blue eyes he was a stunning specimen of masculinity. Though he and James were nearly the same height, the knight was built of solid muscle honed in years of battle. Quinn knew he had the same willowy appeal that had attracted Ninian’s husband, and could only hope that James found him attractive.

They soon reached the master tower and James unlocked the door and turned to take Quinn into his arms.

“What are you doing?!” he gasped, surprised and privately impressed that he had so easily been lifted and carried.

“It’s a wedding tradition; carry the bride over the threshold, for luck.” James replied gently setting Quinn on his feet but continuing to hold him in the tight circle of his arms. 

“Are you alright?” he quietly asked the visibly nervous young man.

“Yes, sir- James, I've never…” Quinn blushed, he hated when he stammered

“I would be surprised if it were otherwise.” James teased gently. “Would you like some wine to calm your nerves?”

“No James, I had a bit much at luncheon.” They shared a soft smile at his admission.

“I know you deliver children; do you know how they are made?”

“…Yes, Rory filled in the gaps for me earlier today.” He was back to staring at the floor in abject embarrassment.

“Don’t be afraid, I won't be rough with you, I'll show you pleasure little one.” James soothed him sweetly, “Let us retire, the day is young and we have much to learn about one another.

~~~

By the end of the day, James had claimed his partner in full and was resting beside his sleeping bedmate.

He smiled to himself at the memory of the young man’s delight at lying in a real bed for the first time. Though he preferred women and had never lain with a carrier, he had enjoyed their lovemaking more than he had expected and looked forwards to the year ahead when he could teach Quinn a great deal about love play.

He rose and drew on leggings at the sound of a soft knock on the chamber door. After closing the bed curtains to provide some modesty for the sleeping man, he moved to open the portal and let in the servants delivering dinner and buckets of hot water to fill the massive tub located before the small fireplace in the bathing chamber.

After the servants had gone, he opened the window to let in the brisk autumn air before waking his bedmate to share a full meal before the fire. 

Quinn woke slowly to the scent of spiced wine and stewed meat on the cool, evening air. James was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through his messy tangle of curls.

“Are you alright?”

“Much better now,” he said with a sweet smile. He was so relieved that James was the opposite of what he had feared. He had been gentle and kind, taking his time to ensure that his discomfort lasted for as brief a time as possible and never descended into pain.

“I’m glad to hear it, can you eat again?”

“Yes, I've worked up quite an appetite.” He smiled coyly.

“What a coincidence, so have I.” James laughed as he wrapped the younger man in the light top sheet and carried him to sit on the plush rug before the fire. 

They broke their fast ravenously, eating from the same plate and laughing at the haste with which their meal disappeared.

“I've had a bath prepared, would you care to share it?” James was hesitant to make the offer. 

He had imagined hand fasting as a business arrangement and had not planned on developing an emotional relationship with his partner. At best he had hoped for a cordial working relationship, but there was something about Quinn that drew him as a moth to a flame.

He surreptitiously pressed a hand to the younger man’s taught abdomen and wondered if his child was growing there even now.

Quinn nodded eagerly around a mouthful of roasted pork, “I would love a bath, though I don't see how we can both fit.”

James smiled widely, picturing the young man’s reaction to seeing the massive inset tub that could easily fit three grown men. 

“Cover your eyes.”

Quinn did so hesitantly, not used to James and unsure of his moods.

He relaxed when the other man pulled him into his arms and gently guided him to a large chamber set apart from the main room. “Alright, you can look.”

Quinn gasped at the sight of the huge tub of steaming, scented water and turned to grin boyishly at James, “good thing I can swim!”

James couldn't remember the last time a bed partner had made him laugh with such abandon, or feel so relaxed in their presence. Before he knew it, they were reclined in the tub with James lying against Quinn as the brunette massaged his scalp. 

“You are a wonder, Quinn. I’m amazed the men of Durham have left you alone for so long.”

Quinn hesitated. “I've turned down several offers, papa let me until you. I guess the offer was too good.”

James craned his neck to look at him, “I hope you don't feel trapped by our arrangement…”

“I agreed to it and I'm a man of my word…I’m unsure of you, but my first impression stands, you seem to be kind, a man of honor. I will willingly bear you a child if I can.”

“Thank you Q,” he leaned back with a sigh.

“Q?” 

“You don't like it?”

“I don't know I've never had a nickname before.”

“Well it suits you.”

Quinn laughed at the assertion, “I’ll think on it.”

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the warmth of the tub and the convivial company.

“Q?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you reject your former suitors? Did you truly never wish to marry?”

Quinn hesitated, “I have my reasons James, and I don't care to discuss them.”

“I hope that one day you trust me enough to tell me why.” James said sincerely 

Quinn swallowed the lump of shame and sorrow that had appeared in his throat at the memory of his assault in the woods. “I hope so too.”

They made love once more before falling asleep that night wrapped in one another’s arms. 

~~~

Two weeks after their handfasting, James was recalled to court to assist in the negotiations of a treaty with Ireland. He was disappointed in the news, and briefly considered taking Quinn with him in order to continue lying with him daily in his ongoing efforts to get him with child.

In the end he decided to leave the younger man with his family so he could formally end things with Vesper without the drama of bringing his new lover with him.

James left a few fighting men in residence at Durham and left for the capitol with Alec and the rest of his men at arms.

After arriving and settling in at court, he was summoned to pay homage to Queen Olivia. They spent a short while in conference and James couldn't help but notice that Vesper- one of her ladies in waiting, was not in attendance. 

James did not ask about her absence, knowing that it would be inappropriate given the setting. Once he was free for the evening, he headed to her rooms where her maid Alice attempted to halt his entry. This behavior was increasingly odd and had James on high alert.

He pushed past Alice and entered Vesper’s room unannounced only to stop short in his tracks. She was curled on the floor vomiting into a porcelain chamber pot and blood was hemorrhaging down her thighs. She was dressed in only a short shift with her dark hair pinned back from her pale grey face. 

Leave me Alice, the worst is done-“she broke off retching harshly.

“My God Vesper, I'll send Alice for the doctor, this is too much blood to be your courses!” He rushed to kneel at her side, frantic with worry.

She looked up startled at the sound of his voice.

“James! How did you? Alice-“she looked terrified to see him and shifted away from his touch.

“What’s wrong Vesper? When did the bleeding start?” 

She evaded his gaze, “Shortly before dawn.”

James lifted her gently and laid her on the lounge near the window. He sent Alice for the court doctor, overriding the nervous protests of both women.

The doctor arrived and provided an examination much to Vesper's displeasure.

“Sir James, please leave us for the doctor to give his report.” She pleaded. 

James left to wait in the hall and contemplate the situation, he was no fool; she was suffering a miscarriage-though from her reaction to his presence, he had to wonder if he had not interrupted an abortion.

The thought set his blood on fire, she was aborting his child? Attempting to lure him into marriage when she had no intention of providing him with heirs! How many times had she done this over the years? His mind whirled with questions. 

He cornered the doctor when he emerged from the room. “The abortion was successful and she should make a full recovery given a few days rest.”

“How far along was she?” James gritted out.

“I would say about three months, though it’s hard to be certain.”

“I see, is there a way to tell if… she has done this before?”

The doctor paused a moment before answering, “I cannot say for sure, but her dosage of herbs was most precise.”

“She said the worst was over when she thought she was speaking to her maid.”

“Given the evidence I would say she has done this at least twice before.”

James saw red and wanted nothing more than to be done with court for the rest of his days.

“Thank you sir,” he paid the doctor a healthy fee to keep his silence. As he turned to go, a shamefaced Alice halted his departure.

“My lady asks that you attend her Sir James.”

“That won't be happening Alice, ever again and I believe you both know why. Now stand aside!” She did so with an averted gaze.

That was the last time he ever saw Vesper Lynd in private.

~~~

For his part, Quinn had not changed his daily routine to any noticeable degree but that he broke his fast with James in the master tower and they made love at least twice daily, once upon waking, and once before retiring in the evening. 

Though James was known to occasionally seek him out during the day for a tumble, which Quinn still found scandalous. 

What surprised him was the sorrow he felt when James left, and how much he missed him while he was gone. Days turned to weeks, and soon news reached Dumfries of a successful treaty negotiation. 

He continued his work with Aileen who was curt with him and became angry when he mentioned James. She suddenly stopped speaking to him all together for over a week without telling him why.

It took him a few days to put the pieces together, but once he did he was over the moon. He and James had accomplished their goal and were expecting a child.

He was heartbroken to discover this a few short weeks after James left, with no way of telling him the good news. 

Unfortunately Quinn’s hopes for James’ swift return were dashed when another missive arrived just when the men would have been back from the capitol. There had been an uprising in the west and he had been deployed to settle the mess.

It took nearly two months to re establish peace in the area, and James strongly suspected that the rebels had yielded only because of the onset of winter. 

They returned to Durham by way of the capitol where Queen Olivia thanked him for his service and granted Sir Alec a governance and garrison of his own. 

By the time all was said and done, James had missed the mid winter festivals at Durham and the heavy snows made it difficult to travel more than a few miles a day. 

He sent a rider ahead to inform Boothroyd of his imminent return and finally made it back to the castle in mid February. 

Once again, Quinn missed James’ arrival at the Castle Durham. After realizing he was pregnant, he had turned to his brother Avery, the account keeper, to learn to read and write and was hoping to surprise James with his literacy when he returned. 

He refused to entertain the notion that James might not return. That me might be injured or killed during battle, that he might take up with his mistress once more upon returning to the capitol. 

Quinn lived each day hoping that James would return; that he would have another taste of the passion that James had shown him over the course of their brief association. 

On the day of his return, James rode into the bailey just as a basic luncheon was being served in the main hall. 

He was given a warm welcome by the fighting men he had left behind and by the county residents who had moved to the castle to pool resources over the course of the winter. 

As soon as his men and horses were settled, he shared a quick conference with Boothroyd and hurried to the master tower eager to see Quinn who was noticeably absent from the celebration in the dining hall.

He had been gone for months and was eager to make up for lost time with the lithe young man.

Once he had calmed down, Alec had pointed out the silver lining in Vesper’s betrayal. There was an excellent chance that he was the father of her child, perhaps of all the children she had aborted. 

He had no guarantee of her faithfulness but there was a good chance his seed had planted at least once, perhaps he could do it again with Q given enough time. There was still six months left in their year and he planned on making good use of the winter weather.

Quinn had been practicing reading in front of the fire wrapped in one of James’ tunics. He had fallen asleep to the soft sounds of ice tapping against the windows and the gentle crackling of the fire as he read a book on Scottish history. 

When James entered the room, he saw the young man curled on a mound of cushions, his pale skin luminescent against the black tunic that swathed his frame.

His dark hair had been left to grow and now spilled down to his shoulders in a soft wave. He wondered idly if his appreciation of Quinn’s hair had influenced this choice.

Feeling playful, James crept up to the sleeping man and pounced, Quinn jolted awake with a small shriek and turned to face him wide eyed. “James, you're back!” his voice still husky with sleep.

But the knight was silent with shock, both hands pressed to the tight mound of the other man’s belly beneath his shirt.

Quinn smiled at the look of wonder painted on the other man’s face as the baby shifted slightly from all the commotion.

“We did it James.”

“You did it Q, I cannot thank you enough.” He leaned in to kiss the other man passionately, smoothly pushing the silken fabric down his arms, leaving him bare in the flickering light of the fire, the only light in the fading shadows of the day.

They made slow sweet love right there with James lavishing love and affection of Q’s taught belly and newly sensitive nipples.

Q napped briefly after while James pressed against him from behind and smoothed his hands over their excited child, picturing a future of growing old with Q by his side, of having more grandchildren than the elder Boothroyd.

~~~

The following morning, after sharing a quiet breakfast in the tower, James called the residents of the town and castle together to announce a celebratory hunt and feast in honor of Quinn’s pregnancy and to kick off the holiday season.

He was pleased by the enthusiasm his announcement received, though Geoffrey seemed displeased by the news.

“Is aught amiss steward?”

“Yes, I was expecting the announcement of your impending marriage to my son. You recall the agreement we made? I assure you, Quinn is shy of men and there is no doubt that the child is yours.”

James frowned at the line of questioning. “When it comes to Q I have no doubt of his fidelity. However it is your son who delays our marriage. I asked for his hand just this morning and he refused.”

“On what grounds?! I'll speak to him about it at once!”

“He would prefer to get to know me better, we have only been acquainted for a few weeks total and he is unsure of binding himself to me for life. I have agreed to a period of courting.”

“This is absurd; he is a most vexing lad.” Geoffrey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

James laughed at the other man’s frustration with his youngest child. “Worry not steward, I will win your fair sons hand. I am a man of my word and I vow that wedding Quinn is my mission.”

“See that you do, handfasting only legitimizes children conceived during one year and one day, and the way you two can scarcely keep you hands off each other leaves me no doubt that you will make more than one.”

James smiled winningly at the older man, “From your lips to God’s ears!”

~~~

The hunt was a success and James couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed the holiday season so much. There was feasting and dancing and long nights around the fire telling epic tales. Quinn loved those, as did his many nieces and nephews, James became quite popular with them since he brought foreign stories they had never heard. 

Though he was kept busy learning the way of life in Durham, he made sure to spend time with Q each day, he wanted the other man to know his value in James’ eyes.

He had been touched by Q’s attempts to learn to read and write in order to impress him. But he had been intrigued by how quickly the young man took to sums. He could calculate in his head at such a rapid pace that his elder brother, the castle accountant, was hard pressed to keep up with a pen and paper. 

“I daresay, few can claim looks and wits but you are the exception to the rule.” James murmured quietly after seeing Q work out winter rations with his brother.

Quinn blushed at the praise and ducked his head to hide his pleased grin. “And to think, I thought you'd be impressed that I can read.”

“I am! But what you can do with sums is a gift! You are truly invaluable, Q.” He pulled the now plump young man into his arms for a thorough kiss that his brother pretended not to see.

As Q’s pregnancy progressed, so did their romance. At first Quinn was convinced that James was playing a game; that he wanted him simply because he had proven fertile and receptive to James’ seed. 

Over time, the attention and affection that James lavished on him slowly changed his mind. 

Even when they disagreed, Q was never frightened of the larger man, James’s anger was cold and quiet, not the volatile passion that lead to physical altercations.

He had never felt so safe and loved, though he had been raised in the protective arms of his family, James made him feel cherished, one of a kind. 

For James the choice had been made the moment he felt their child move under Quinn’s warm skin. He was a man of his word and would have married the boy regardless but he was unprepared for the rush of emotion that filled him when he saw Q round with his child. It was a mixture of pride, astonishment, joy, and fear. Q had seen it all flicker across his face and had accepted him into his arms and his body once more. 

Though their deal was done with the conception of a child, Q had chosen to give their relationship a chance when he could have walked away the victor. This touched his heart in a way that no lover had before. 

He had chosen Q with his head but was falling for his sweet charm with his heart. James came to realize that he had never truly been in love. The appreciation and affection he felt for past lovers paled in comparison to what he felt for Q.

In time he told him about Tracy wasting away, about Vesper’s betrayal. He told Q of his confusion, she had refused to speak of it once he ended their liaison, and now he would never know why she had done it. It shook him to his core to speak of them, but Quinn held him through it, let him talk about his memories, his pain, and regret. James had never confided in anyone outside of Alec who was set up just over two days ride as the governor of the neighboring county.

He had been hesitant to share this side of himself, but he was grateful that he had. His openness about his own painful past had been all the encouragement Q needed to tell him about his assault in the woods. 

Quinn had never spoken of that day to anyone and was surprised by the nervous jumble of fear and anger that welled up inside as he described his usual foray into the forest being horrifically interrupted by a would be rapist.

Blind fear consumed James when Q spoke of his assault; the thought that he would have lived the rest of his life without meeting Quinn was terrifying. 

Rape was a capital offense so leaving a living victim was basically a death sentence. The man sounded mad and likely would have killed Q or abducted him for further abuse. 

Quinn got through the telling by holding James’ hand and eventually moving to sit fully in his lap. By this point he was nearing eight months and James loved nothing more than holding him in his arms. 

They held one another through the night in silent contemplation of the winding paths that had brought them together. 

“I love you Quinn.”James finally whispered as the flames began to die.

As they closed the bed curtains to ward off the chill that James so feared would claim Q as it had so many others, Quinn turned to him abashed.

“What is it sweet?”

“Ask me again?” he whispered shyly.

James felt his heart leap in his chest. 

“Marry me, Q?”

“Yes, James, I will-“his reply was cut off by a long, passionate kiss that left them both gasping.

“When?” James panted against his lovers plump lips.

“As soon as you like, I know you foreigners only think an heir is legitimate with a proper marriage in place.”

They laughed together like children, content with their place in the world.

~~~

The following weeks passed in a happy blur of yet another hunt to provide meat for the wedding feast. Alec arrived with ten armed outriders to participate in the fun and games.

“I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world, James. I’m glad to see you happy. Glad you finally fell in love!”

“You were right; all it took was meeting the right one.” 

With each passing day James became surer that that was the case. He needed Q like he had never needed anyone before. Their love was his strength, not a weakness as he had assumed such a connection would be. 

Their wedding was held in the same solar where they had been hand fasted eight and half months earlier. This time all of Quinn’s siblings attended with their spouses and a few babes too young to be away from their mothers. 

“You have such a large family; I don't know what to do with them.”

“They're your family now too, besides I think we can outnumber them in time.” Q winked lasciviously as the priest entered the room and took his place at the head of the assembly

“I've created a monster.”James murmured in response as he helped Q kneel for a brief mass.

The wedding feast lasted for three days, only the first of which saw a brief attendance from the happy couple.

They spent the rest of the time ensconced in their chamber alternately making love and playfully arguing over names for the baby. 

“Did your parents have a naming system?” James queried after yet another rejected list of traditional Scottish names

“None that I can tell.”

“Do you want one?”

“Hmmm, let’s do what your parents did.”

“Only have one child?” 

“Saints, James. Let’s name them after saints.” Quinn said, exasperated with his husband.

James smiled quietly to himself, “I think my mother would have liked that.”

“I think she would.” They shared a quiet smile before turning their attention to Q’s active belly for the better part of an hour

~~~

Just over three weeks later in the middle of the night, Q woke with pain in his lower back. He paced for about an hour before waking James for a backrub.

“Do you want me to get anyone? Are you alright?”

“I’m sure, Love, I’m fine the baby may take its time, first ones often do.”

“Ok, what do you need?”

“You and me and no one else, not yet anyway.”

“Alright then, let me rub your back love.”

The hours passed slowly as his pains came nearer with the dawn, James was becoming visibly worried at the pain Q was experiencing. It reminded him of Vesper, though Quinn had bled far less and looked rosy and flushed from exertion.

They waited a bit longer until the sounds of the castle coming awake around them became clear.

“Alright love, we're moving along, you may want to fetch Aileen. I think we’ll meet our little one before much longer.”

James helped Q recline on the bed and had a passing maid sit with him while he fetched the herbalist. 

~~~

“And how long has he been in pain?”She snapped, pulling her medicine box out of James’ reach as he went to carry it for her.

“Nearly seven hours now and they are about twenty minutes apart but growing more intense.”

“I should let him suffer it alone for lying with the likes of you, but my daughter would turn in her grave.”

“Charming as ever, Aileen, charming as ever.” James groused as they made their way to the master tower. 

He stopped her just short of opening the tower door, “just help him if you can, and if you won't I'll call for someone who will.”

“You won’t! Please, he’s my youngest grandchild, I'll see his first into the world. I won’t make trouble Sir James you have my word.”

He saw her fear for Quinn, for the changes that had come to her country over the course of her life. Times were changing, but she was not and she had nearly lost her favored kin over her stubborn anger over the course of his pregnancy. 

“Alright, Aileen I believe we understand one another.”

“We do sir.” They grasped arms, bound by their love for the young man on the other side of the door.

“Let’s see your babe into the world.”

~~~

As labors went it was neither long nor short. Quinn was shy and wanted no attendants but Aileen and Rory who eagerly rushed to his side at James’ request.

For his part James threw himself into drilling the knights and supervising the bailey. He took on any task that may distract him from thinking of Quinn, even going so far as to take his steed for a ride over the fields.

He knew that by the time he returned, there would be news either way whether Quinn and the babe had made it through safely. Whether he had a son or daughter.

By the time he returned to the bailey it was gone noon. He washed up hastily to rid himself of the stench of horse before heading to the rooms they shared.

As soon as he knocked lightly the door was swept open by a glowing Rory, “Welcome back Sir James, come meet your son.”

“My…son?” he was uncharacteristically tongue tied as she led him to the bed where Q was freshly bathed and propped up in against a mound of pillows, nursing a swathed infant.

He looked beautiful in the afternoon light, his damp hair curling about his temples, his skin a healthy pink.

Aileen looked as proud as could be, “everything went perfectly Sir James, mother and child are fine.”

The two women left the small family alone for a moment of bonding as James slowly approached the bed.

“Come here love, meet our son.” Q said softly with a wide smile that James kissed from his lips before turning his gaze upon his newborn son.

The baby was fat and wrinkled with a tuft of blond hair and bright blue eyes.

“He looks just like me!” James exclaimed happily, startling the baby who looked at him with a small frown of displeasure at his interrupted meal.

“His name is Andrew.” Quinn intoned softly as he juggled the baby gently to get him to settle again.

James felt his eyes mist up at his words, “for my father.” 

“And now your son.”

“My son, I never thought I’d live to see the day.” He said softly as Q handed him their child and showed him how to support his head. “He’s so small.”

Q snorted a laugh at that, “believe me he’s huge.” 

They shared a grin and another kiss.

“I love you, James.”

I love you too.”

They sat together in the small circle their love had created and basked in the joy of new life. 

It was their first experience as parents but not nearly their last and though they never did beat Quinn’s parents, ten children is still a respectable amount by any standard.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is un-betaed so please let me know of any errors that I missed! Thanks!!


End file.
